Watermelon Idiom
Watermelon Idiom (スイカイドム, Watermelon Idiom) is a watermelon monster from space and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Despite not talking, Watermelon Idiom has a pretty zany personality. Highly energetic and twisted, Watermelon Idiom really likes causing destruction and mayhem in a mad frenzy, seeing as it's fun to do but thinks little else other than that (or watermelons). Those two topics just so happen to be on his mind all the time. He also has a hatred for bananas, for some unknown reason. History Debut: Attack of the Unidentified Flying Watermelon Watermelon Idiom made his first appearance when he flew down from space in his Flying Watermelon form and then flew down to Yokohama, beginning to wreak havoc. Flying Watermelon then began his attack by firing eye laser beams at several buildings, causing them to explode. FlamingoMask saw this and then began to laugh hysterically and rolled all over the floor. Unit 2 Ayame asked him what was wrong, to which FlamingoMask replied that nothing was wrong; it's just that the fact that they were fighting a Flying Watermelon was funny to him. But FlamingoMask knew they still had to fight it, so then FlamingoMask and the Units got into their battle positions and then ran towards the flying watermelon to combat it. FlamingoMask flew up towards the flying watermelon and fired his light beam against it, sending it flying back. FlamingoMask then called out Ayame and Unica to attack the watermelon as well, which they did; Ayame fired her energy arrows at the Flying Watermelon while Unica fired her prism beams at it, creating explosions on it. The Flying Watermelon retaliated by shooting seed missiles at the three. FlamingoMask tossed his light shield over to Unica and Ayame, shielding them while FlamingoMask took the explosions from the seed missiles head on. As the flying watermelon then flew backwards, Cotton and Sagiri then began to attack the watermelon as well; Cotton bashing her energy batons against it and Sagiri slashing her Dynamite Blade against it. The Flying Watermelon then screeched and then began to spin around and around at a incredibly fast speed in the air to get Cotton and Sagiri off. Once it stopped spinning, Cotton and Sagiri were flung off and sent falling down; the Flying Watermelon then crashed into to the ground. FlamingoMask was terrified for them, so he ordered Ayame and Unica to go rescue Cotton while he would go save Sagiri. Ayame and Unica then rescued Cotton, while FlamingoMask flew in the air and grabbed Sagiri, saving her from falling to her death. FlamingoMask and Sagiri then landed down safely to the ground and then regrouped with the other Units. With the Flying Watermelon seemingly dispatched, FlamingoMask remarked that that was easy. However it was far from over, the Flying Watermelon then rose back up and then began to transform; it became more monstrous and ghastly in appearance and more powerful in this new form; it was now a Watermelon Idiom! FlamingoMask and the Units were in trouble. The Watermelon Idiom slashed some buildings in half with it's ax-tendrils, before then walking towards FlamingoMask and the Units, ready to destroy them. FlamingoMask then grew to giant size, holding the Units in his left hand. FlamingoMask and the Watermelon Monster then charged at each other. As the Watermelon Idiom swung it's ax-tendrils at FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then let the four Units go, allowing them to bash and attack the Watermelon Idiom. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam across the Watermelon Idiom's face, hitting it hard. The Watermelon Idiom retaliated by firing seed missiles everywhere around it, creating massive explosions. The four Units leapt out of the way from the Watermelon Idiom, not wanting to get severely injured; FlamingoMask staggered back from the explosions before falling to the ground. The Watermelon Idiom then swung it's ax-tendrils down at FlamingoMask's area while he was down, the impact sending FlamingoMask flying into some buildings. As Watermelon Idiom advanced towards him, the Watermelon Idiom was then shot in the back by some energy arrows, followed up by some prism beams. As it turned around, there were Ayame and Unica firing at him. The Watermelon Idiom began to walk towards to attack them, but then Cotton appeared down at the Watermelon Idiom's feet, bashing against them with her energy batons. Roaring in pain, the Watermelon Idiom kicked Cotton aside and raised up it's foot, intent on crushing her. Before the Watermelon Idiom could do that though, Sagiri then appeared and slashed her Dynamite Blade against the Watermelon Idiom's foot, damaging it. Watermelon Idiom roared in pain and staggered back before glaring at all four of the Units and charging, only for FlamingoMask to return, punching and kicking Watermelon Idiom. FlamingoMask then fired a light orb at the Watermelon Idiom's chest, hitting it hard. As smoke cleared from the Watermelon Idiom's chest; the Watermelon Idiom then went crazy and swung one of it's ax-bladed tendrils at FlamingoMask's left arm, causing him to bleed shadows. The Watermelon Monster then began to bombard FlamingoMask with it's seed missiles, only for FlamingoMask to create a light shield to deflect the explosives, before tossing it at the Watermelon Monster's face.The Watermelon Monster pounced at FlamingoMask and headbutted him, causing FlamingoMask to fall to the ground. The Watermelon Monster then raised up it's ax-tendrils, ready to slice and dice FlamingoMask. Right before it could strike, a series of lights and punches went past the Watermelon Monster. Watermelon Idiom looked around, searching for what could be hitting it. It was revealed that the four Units were attacking the Watermelon Monster, stopping it from chopping up FlamingoMask. Annoyed, the Watermelon Monster swiped at Cotton, Unica and Sagiri with one of it's tendrils, sending them slamming into a building. Ayame stood by and fired her energy arrows at the Watermelon Idiom's tendrils, weakening them. The energy arrows landed onto the Watermelon Idiom, creating a big explosion around it's tendrils. Watermelon Idiom turned around and got ready to fire it's seed missiles at Ayame; only then FlamingoMask got back up once more and then began ramming against the Watermelon Idiom, sending them both crashing through several buildings. Watermelon Idiom swung it's ax-tendrils against FlamingoMask; only for FlamingoMask to pull out his Wrecking Flail and bash it against the tendrils, destroying them. Watermelon Idiom roared in shock, and it's back became more spiky, forming a needle cannon of some sort. Watermelon Idiom then fired a fiery bomb into the air before crashing into the ground, creating a massive explosion around the two and setting many buildings on fire. FlamingoMask turned survived the attack however and then lashed out his Wrecking Flail against the Watermelon Idiom many times, hitting it hard. FlamingoMask gathered light energy with his feet and delivered a Flamingo Kick against the Watermelon Idiom, sending the Watermelon Monster flying far away and crash-landing elsewhere, creating a loud explosion. Hotdog Incarnate Watermelon Idiom later reappeared in Sydney and did combat with the monster ShinDogGoji. Watermelon Idiom lashed it's tendrils against ShinDogGoji like whips which chased off ShinDogGoji for a bit, only for ShinDogGoji to reappear and fired it's Honey Mustard Beam against Watermelon Idiom, sending it flying against a few buildings. Watermelon Idiom retaliated by shooting out some seed grenades at ShinDogGoji's area, creating some minor explosions. Watermelon Idiom ran up to ShinDogGoji and swung it's tendrils against it some more, following up it's attack by bashing it's claws and then headbutting ShinDogGoji. ShingDogGoji then fired it's Honey Mustard Beam at Watermelon Idiom, catching it by surprise and sending Watermelon Idiom flying away; crash-landing outside of the city and defeating Watermelon Idiom. ShinDogGoji roared in victory and then continued his rampage on the city up until he tripped over some buildings and was defeated as well. KyodaiGoji Returns Watermelon Idiom later teamed up with Death Penguin to attack Singapore. As he was setting fire to some buildings, KyodaiGoji then arrived and blasted his atomic beam at him. Watermelon Idiom took up his challenge and then fired his fire breath at him. KoyodaiGoji was obscured by the flames but countered by shooting an atomic blast at him. Watermelon Idiom then fired some seed grenades against him, causing some explosions in his area. KyodaiGoji swatted some of the seed grenades away with his tail however. Watermelon Idiom then charged at KoydaiGoji and whipped his tendrils at him, intent on constricting him; KyodaiGoji roared as the tendrils whip against his skin, before grabbing one, and pulling with all his might, trying to hoist him into the air and then slam him down. As KyodaiGoji and Watermelon Idiom battled some more, Watermelon Idiom lashed his ax-tendrils against KyodaiGoji which did some damage against his chest but KyodaiGoji shakes his head, and roars at him, raising his tail. His spines crackle, and his slams his tail into the ground, sending out a nuclear shockwave against Watermelon Idiom. Soon KyodaiGoji and Watermelon Idiom then got into a beam war, where it lasted for a while but ended with KyodaiGoji winning the beam war and then delivering a Nuclear Pulse against Watermelon Idiom, knocking him out unconscious and defeating him. Abilities & Forms Flying Watermelon Form= * Flight: Flying Watermelon could fly at high speeds. * Eye Lasers: Flying Watermelon could shoot laser beams from his single eye. * Seed Missiles: Flying Watermelon could launch missile-like seeds from his sides, that acted as explosives. |-|Watermelon Idiom Form= * Tendrils: Watermelon Idiom had numerous tendrils that he could use from combat. * Ax-Tendrils: Watermelon Idiom had two tendrils on his chest that were equipped with two big ax-blades on them, capable of using them to hack and slash against his opponents. * Regeneration: Watermelon Idiom can regenerate. * Fire Breath: Watermelon Idiom can breath a powerful stream of flames from his mouth. It can create powerful explosions and can set fire to many buildings quickly. * Seed Grenades: Watermelon Idiom could now shoot seed grenades from his arms and mouth. They can create powerful explosions that can blast back opponents. * Fire Bomb: Watermelon Ididom can shoot a spiky, needle-like cannon from it's back to launch a fiery bomb into the air before crashing down to the ground and creating a massive explosion. It is powerful enough to set many buildings on fire. Trivia * Watermelon Idiom was originally set to debut in the first Nyo Robotics RP, but he was replaced with Gehara to start off with instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Food Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)